Michelle Rodriguez
Michelle Rodriguez interpreta il ruolo di Ana-Lucia Cortez. Background * Ha vissuto in Texas fino all'età di 8 anni, quando la sua famiglia si traferì nella Repubblica Dominicana. La sua famiglia ha vissuto lì per due anni prima di trasferirsi a Puerto Rico. quando aveva 11 anni la sua famiglia spotò per l'ultima volta a Jersey City, New Jersey. * È stata testimone di Geova. * Parla correttamente lo spagnolo. * Nota per i suoi ruoli da "bad-girl" (Fast & Fourios, SWAT, Resident Evil). * Vanta due apparizioni non accreditate in Summer of Sam (1999) di Spike Lee e in Cradle Will Rock (1999). * Il suo primo ruolo da protagonista è in Girlfight (2000), dove anticipa Hilary Swank nel ruolo di una pugilessa, ruolo che regalò a quest'ultima l'Oscar per Million Dollar Baby. * Era lei la prima scelta per Aeon Flux (2005) che è diretto dallo stesso regista di Girlfight. * Appare in ruoli minori nei film Blue Crush and SWAT * Da la voce ad un personaggio nel video game Halo 2. * É stata arrestata il 1 dicembre 2005, a distanza di soli 15 minuti dall'arresto di Cynthia Watros (Libby). Entrambe le componenti del cast di Lost sono state arrestate per DUI (Driving Under Influence), ovvero guida in stato di ebrezza. Riconosciuta colpevole, Michelle ha scelto di scontare 5 giorni di galera invece di 10 giorni di servizio socialmente utili in una comunità. Ma i guai non erano finiti quel giorno per la bella Michelle, successivamente tornata negli Stati Uniti, è stata condandannata a 60 giorni ulteriori di galera, per aver violato il periodo di sospensione condizionale della pena, per un altro incidente che aveva causato nel 2004, sempre sotto l’influenza dell’alcool. Oltre a due mesi di prigione, Michelle dovrà svolgere attività socialmente utili, e seguire corsi e gruppi di sostegno per l’abuso di alcool, le cose che aveva voluto evitare passando cinque giorni in cella alle Hawaii. **Prima dell'arresto di dicembre alle Hawaii, Rodriguez era stata beccata dalla Polizia Stradale altre 3 volte a Oahu nel 2005. Il 24 agosto Rodriguez è stata multata di $197 per aver guidato a 80mph (miglia orarie) in una zona il cui limite era 50, Il 1 novembre è stata multata di $357 per aver guidato a 83mph in una zona il cui limite era 55 ed il 20 ottobre una multa di $399 per aver guidato a 90mph in una zona il cui limite era 35. ** Lei stessa ha dichiarato a "Good Morning America" il 4 maggio 2006 che la morte di Ana-Lucia non era conseguenza del suo arresto alle Hawaii. Sostiene che nel suo contratto originale era scritto che il suo personaggio sarebbe morto verso la conclusione della stagione 2. *** Questa dichiarazione è stata confermata dai produttori dello show Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse sul podcast della puntata 2.20''Two for the Road''. * Si era detto che il suo personaggio era stato fatto morire nella serie perché era diventato un incubo lavorare con lei, secondo questo articolo dentro e fuori dal set. Queste voci sono state però smentite da Damon Lindelof. Collegamenti Esterni * MSN.com Articolo del 2005 Rodriguez, Michelle Rodriguez, Michelle